


這群熊孩子：The Game Beast Kindergarten

by Someka



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, inspired by video games
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someka/pseuds/Someka
Summary: 在某間幼稚園哩，有這樣的一個班級──「放牛班」，而那裏的小孩是出了名的調皮又不聽話，各個老師們都避之不急，來了也是很快就被放牛班的小孩給煩走。而有一位實習老師就擔下了重任，同時，也有一位新生正準備要進入這個放牛班……





	1. 一群小野獸

**Author's Note:**

> ●Game Beasts 幼稚園AU  
> ● **全員幼兒化**  
>  ●自創角色的第三人稱視角  
> ●各種OOC／BUG  
> ● **一切內容皆為虛構，請勿當真。**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登場／提及角色：H2ODelirious（藍色熊熊）、Nogla（綠色男孩）、Ohm（黃色恐龍）、Cartoonz（紅色狐狸）、Bryce（紫色小雞）、Moo（棕色熊熊）

她是剛進這間幼稚園才一個禮拜的實習老師。

當初答應接下這份工作的時候，園長十分感激她，因為自從上一位老師走了之後，沒有人來願意帶這一班的小孩。

現在她完全理解上一個人為什麼離開了。

「放牛班」真的不是叫假的。

這一班的成員都是男生。其實這些小男孩在獨處的時候都很安靜乖巧，但是當他們聚在一起玩的時候總是會發生爭執。

區區一個女子如何應付五、六個打打鬧鬧的男生呢？光是用想像的就累斃了！

無論是多小的事情都可以引起男孩們之間的紛爭，像是上次他們幾個就為了一個小小的迷你交通錐大打出手，她花了許多力氣才把扭打成一團的小野獸們拉開。

對，真的是一群「小野獸」。事實上整個放牛班看起來就像一座動物園。這幼稚園有一個特殊的規定，每位小朋友都要穿上一件連身裝，大部分是動物款式。她不知道為何會有這種規定，但是這規定能幫助她分辨誰是誰。

現在，她終於記住每一個小孩的模樣與名字了。

唯一沒有穿動物圖案的連身裝，只穿著綠色襯衫的小孩是Nogla（似乎特別喜歡綠色），一個麻煩製造者。雖然這群小孩天生就有愛打架的傾向，但是Nogla特別好勝，總是最先出手揍人。而他每次都是用非常不甘願的表情去罰站。

還有，穿著紅色狐狸裝的Cartoonz也讓她十分頭痛。Cartoonz也十分好勝又好動，更糟糕的是，他常常爆粗口挑釁別人。她這老師已經讓這個皮小孩罰寫了不知道多少張「我不能說髒話」的稿紙。

提到Cartoonz，她也發現這男孩和穿著黃色恐龍裝的Ohm、藍色泰迪熊的Delirious、紫色小雞的Bryce常常在一起玩耍，這四個男生似乎在她進幼稚園前就十分要好。不過這四個人聚在一起的地方就有麻煩，她總是逮到這四個人打成一團。在釐清責任的過程中，她通常最先安撫四人之中較為矮小、看起來被打得頭腦昏花的Bryce。沒想到其他三個人都指著這隻紫色小雞說「Bryce在裝蒜！他也有出手打人！」，於是她只好把這四個小孩全叫去罰站。

Delirious。這個小孩無論是暱稱或行為都十分引人注意。Delirious喜歡藍色，對泰迪熊有強烈的執著。有一個新來的小孩穿了棕色小熊裝（名字似乎是「Moo」的樣子），Delirious馬上撲了上去，還跟那小孩轉圈圈跳著舞。她看到這一幕的時候感到十分欣慰，以為這些小孩終於有和平相處的可能。

沒想到過了幾分鐘之後，她必須強力制止Delirious不斷騷擾衝撞「泰迪熊」的行為。

一個禮拜過去了，她稍微了解每一個孩子的習性與人際關係。她試著利用這些不同的特質來使這些小孩變得乖巧些，但是放牛班的孩子就像是不穩定的化學物質一樣，無法捉摸，而且爆炸意外總是一直在發生。


	2. 新生報到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登場角色：只有Vanoss（紅色小雞）

今天的放牛班來了一位新生。Evan，是個男生，有一副靦腆的亞裔臉孔。

實習老師給了Evan一個可以掛在脖子上的空白名牌，親切地向他說明：「這是你的名牌，兩面都可以寫字，一面寫你的名字，另一面你可以寫你的暱稱。」

「……暱稱？」Evan有些膽怯的發問。每一個剛進來的新生都有這樣溫和又害羞的反應，但是在一段時間之後調皮的模樣遲早會顯露出來。實習老師心想。

「暱稱 （nickname）就是你希望別人怎麼樣叫你。在這裡，你可以讓大家選擇叫你的本名或是暱稱。如果你沒有特別的暱稱也沒關係。」她耐心地向新生解釋這個幼稚園才有的特殊的規矩。

「好耶！那我要取一個獨一無二的暱稱！」Evan像是突然有了鬼點子一樣，雙眼發亮，拿起紅色麥克筆開始在名牌上寫字。

這位實習老師一開始不能理解為何有這種意圖使苦於記名字的新老師腦袋混亂的規定。但是在經過一個禮拜的洗禮之後，她發現這些小孩有各自的偏好。直接用本名的小孩少之又少，大部分的小孩習慣別人叫他的暱稱，儘管聽那起來很奇怪。

尤其是Delirious。他的本名是Jonathan。實習老師一開始一直喚他的本名，因為他的暱稱對於一個小孩來說實在是……太奇怪了。結果這藍色的熊孩子居然故意不理睬她，甚至還會反抗。她後來瞭解Jonathan不喜歡被直接叫本名，要叫他「Delirious」才肯聽話，她只好這樣做，久而久之便就習慣這個暱稱了。

「我寫好了。這是我的暱稱！」Evan得意地舉起手中的名牌。

「好了？讓我看看。」

她仔細看了看Evan的名牌，上面用著稚嫩的紅色筆跡歪歪扭扭地寫著「Vanoss」這個字。看來這就是Evan所謂獨一無二的暱稱。

「又是一個怪名……算了。」她對Jonathan的暱稱也有相似的評論，不過她決定收回個人的吐槽。實習老師將名牌翻了過來，確認另一面也寫上男孩的本名。

「你想要我們叫你Evan還是Vanoss？」

「Vanoss！」Evan似乎對這個暱稱十分滿意。

「好，把名牌戴上，記得『Vanoss』這一面要朝向前面喔。」

接著老師將Vanoss（在這之後就一直這樣稱呼他吧）帶領到更衣室，讓他選擇一件喜歡的顏色與款式的連身裝。

「沒有紅色的貓頭鷹嗎？」Vanoss轉頭問了問老師。紅色是大概他最愛的顏色，而貓頭鷹是他最喜歡的動物吧。實習老師憑著他這句發問，就做出了這些猜測。

「沒有喔，但是我們有小雞。」

「那我要紅色小雞！」

於是她替Vanoss穿上了紅色小雞裝。不得不說，這些孩子吵歸吵，但是穿上動物連身裝的模樣真是可愛的要命。園長到底是如何弄來這些衣服的呢？她心想。

「好了，你可以跟別人一起玩了。多認識一些朋友，但是記得要乖乖的喔。」她一邊整理Vanoss的儀容，一邊親切地叮嚀他。

這老師真希望新生的加入會讓那些野男孩能收斂一些，雖然她有預感Vanoss被欺負或被帶壞的機率更大。

「我是一隻紅色小雞！（I'm a RED CHICKEN!）」

Vanoss又跑又跳又大叫著，加入了放牛班的行列。


	3. 菜鳥與老鳥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登場角色：Vanoss（紅色小雞）、Delirious（藍色熊熊）、Nogla（綠色男孩）、Ohm（黃色恐龍）

為了讓Vanoss更快的了解幼稚園的規則，以及對這陌生的環境產生歸屬感，實習老師決定請年紀較大的Ohm照顧新生，後來Delirious跑來吵著說想要加入Ohm的行列。雖然老師並不是全然放心，不過她還是讓Delirious跟Ohm一起帶著Vanoss適應這個班級。

超出她預期的是，情況比她想像中的好很多。Ohm跟Delirious會耐心地回答Vanoss的問題以及解釋這裡的規則，而且還會為Vanoss做示範，確認他都懂了。  
果然年紀較大的孩子會比較可靠嗎？她心想。

Delirious更是令她刮目相看，這個平時總是靜不下來、一看到泰迪熊就會爆走的男孩原來也有大哥哥成熟的一面。不過這似乎跟Delirious奇妙的偏好有關，他似乎很喜歡Vanoss這個小孩。

這陣子實習老師常常看到這兩個人一紅一藍的背影，Delirious做甚麼Vanoss就照做。上次，她制止Nogla跟另外一位小孩打架的時候，她就看見遠處的藍色泰迪熊假裝在看擂台賽似地歡呼，而一旁的紅色小雞也呆呆地跟著舉起手大喊加油，這畫面惹的她又氣又好笑。

在Ohm和Delirious的帶領之下，Vanoss看來適應得很好。這隻紅色小雞目前的表現很隨和又中規中矩，不會主動挑起紛爭或有甚麼奇怪的執著。

儘管這小孩取了「Vanoss」這個暱稱，他並不介意別人稱呼他的本名。事實上，整個幼稚園的小朋友包括老師都直呼他的本名了。

唯獨Delirious仍然堅持稱呼這隻紅色小雞為「Vanoss」，像是為了跟別人的作風區隔似的。這個藍色泰迪熊的小腦袋瓜裡就是有一堆你猜不透的執著與原則。

Vanoss除了會跟Ohm、Delirious一起玩之外，實習老師也常常看到Nogla加入這三人的行列。不過以這放牛班的野孩子調性來看，她擔心有一天這四個人會鬧事。

她可不希望新生受到身體或心靈上的創傷，當然其他人也是如此。

而她一直擔憂的事情就在今天發生了。

「老師！Nogla跟Delirious還有Evan在打架！」

她立刻趕到許多人圍觀的現場──如同小朋友打的報告，Nogla、Vanoss和Delirious三人在擺滿玩具的遊戲區扭打成一團，Ohm則是在一旁看著。

「要打敗你這隻紅雞是易如反掌（easy peasy）！」充滿攻擊性的綠色小孩撲上了紅色小雞。

「你他媽的放開我！我只是在裝死而已！（I'm just playing dead chicken!）」Vanoss反抗地試圖掙脫Nogla的魔爪。

「紅色小雞是我的朋友！放開他！他是我的！」而那隻藍色泰迪熊發狂地抓住Vanoss的衣服，想要從Nogla手中把他的朋友搶回來。

「啊！Delirious你放手──不要抓我的屁股！」Vanoss奮力地想掙脫Nogla與Delirious之間的拉扯。

「你幹嘛為了一個被動的人變得這麼積極啊？」Nogla氣勢洶洶地詰問著Delirious，似乎是想說服這位攪局的第三者放棄手中的獵物。

「他是我的！他是我的小雞！Vanoss是我的朋友！」Delirious像是被徹底激怒的看門狗，對Nogla狂吠著，表明自己才擁有紅色小雞的主權。

看來Nogla的質問並沒有說服Delirious放了Vanoss，倒是造成強烈的反效果。

「我不是任何人的朋友！我不跟你們一夥的！」可憐的紅色小雞仍努力宣示著不被宰制的自主權。

就在Vanoss被當成夾心餅內餡，快被兩人夾得喘不過氣時，實習老師及時前來遏止了紛爭。她花了好大的力氣使凶暴的Nogla和Delirious冷靜下來，並命令圍觀的小孩都去收拾自己的玩具。

「Evan，有沒有哪裡痛痛？脫下衣服讓我看看手臂。腳會痛嗎？」實習老師優先安撫這隻紅色小雞，檢查他的臉部身體有沒有受傷或瘀青。

Vanoss沒有回答，只是默默地搖搖頭。

她仔細看了看Vanoss的手臂，上面有幾處因為手抓的力道而留下的泛紅，除此之外沒有大礙。如果沒有連身外套保護的話，Vanoss的身上可能會有多處的瘀青。

「我居然讓一個新生陷入這樣的紛爭……」實習老師心裡非常自責，但是她立刻冷靜下來。因為現在，她的職責是保護受傷的小孩，並使壞小孩得到應有的懲罰。

她先讓Vanoss先去跟Ohm待著。接下來就是向Nogla與Delirious興師問罪了。

「Nogla、Delirious，你們為什麼攻擊Evan？」實習老師眼神嚴厲、語氣凝重的詢問站在一列的兩個皮孩子，「哪一個人要先說？」

「是Nogla先開始的──」藍色泰迪熊先開口，但馬上就被旁邊的綠色小孩插嘴。

「胡說八道！那隻紅色小雞也有打我啊！Evan還想跟我單挑呢──」

「哪有！先開始的是你！我想保護Vanoss才──」

「安靜。Nogla，不要在別人說話到一半的時候插嘴。」

實習老師在當局者再度陷入互相吵嘴的死胡同前，她決定詢問（可能）比較清楚真相的旁觀者──Ohm。

「Ohm，你看到當時的情況了吧？可以請你敘述一下嗎？」

Ohm先是看了看身旁的Vanoss，再看了看對面的Delirious和Nogla，才緩緩地開口：「Delirious說得對。Daithi先攻擊Evan，Delirious是為了保護他才出手的。」

不出所料。這下子真凶總算被逮到了。Nogla不但要罰站一小時，放學的時候還得多留下來與家長和老師一起「約談」。

至於Delirious呢？實習老師又陷入苦惱，這孩子的執著總是讓她很難拿捏處罰的分寸。她看著Delirious仰望注視著自己的藍眼珠子，若有所思地說：「Delirious……你剛剛抓Evan抓得

用力了，差點害他受傷了，你知道嗎？」

「保護人家的時候也要注意不能傷害人家，好嗎？」實習老師頓了一下，又說：「這次你也要罰站，二十分鐘而已。」

接著實習老師拉著Nogla去接受他的懲罰了。Nogla被老師捏著耳朵，臨走前嘴上仍忿忿不平的喊著：「不──這一點都不公平！」

「噢不──罰站二十分鐘！我只是想保護Vanoss啊！」下一個接受懲罰的Delirious如此哀號著。

「誰叫你要抓我屁股。」Vanoss用一副「你活該」的表情瞪著藍色泰迪熊。對於Delirious一片的好心，Vanoss似乎不怎麼領情。

「我有保護你！對不對？」Delirious張開大大的雙臂給了Vanoss一個「熊抱」。

「放開我。」紅色小雞嘴上雖這麼說，他只是尷尬地將視線別開，沒有要掙脫對方懷抱的意思。

「……Delirious。罰站二十分鐘而已，還算可以吧？」從剛才就一直沉默的Ohm終於開口，臉上掛著一道心機的微笑。

「嘿嘿嘿……」Delirious發出了奇特的笑聲，轉頭看著Ohm。他沒有直接回答，只是用同樣的笑意回敬了Ohm，懷裡仍緊抱紅色小雞不放。

「放開我啦，好熱喔。」

現在，Vanoss還不懂這兩個大孩子之間到底有甚麼心照不宣的陰謀。但是，他的心裡也是得意的很。

可憐的Nogla和被蒙在鼓裡的實習老師都無從得知──這次，他的「死雞伎倆」也毫無例外地奏效了。


	4. 不准做色色的事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登場角色：Vanoss（紅色小雞）、Delirious（藍色熊熊）、Nogla（綠色男孩）、Ohm（黃色恐龍）

男生──特別是放牛班的男孩們──最麻煩的特質，不僅是好鬥愛打架。

好色。更是麻煩。

尤其，這時代不少孩子們在進入青春期前就開始學壞了。實習老師認為自己必須要做好機會教育的職責，來告訴這些男孩哪些行為是不恰當的。但是放牛班孩子的調皮與衝動簡直快把老師的耐性消磨殆盡了。

像是，她稍早制止了對迷你交通錐做不雅動作的Delirious。她已經向這些男孩爭論過好幾次，在大家面前對一個無機生命體做「色色的事情」是不好的。她也不懂為何放牛班的孩子為何總是針對可憐的迷你交通錐。

提到「色色的事情」──Vanoss通常不是個會一直讓老師操心的小孩，但是這隻紅色小雞最近的表現讓真是讓實習老師不知如何是好。

上次，她目睹Vanoss靠著牆壁開始跳起電臀舞（twerking），結果Nogla看見了之後還用下半身湊上紅色小雞的屁股。噢天，在老師眼裡這動作對於小孩子而言是非常不恰當的。像是這樣還不夠糟糕似的，連Ohm也表明想來參一腳。幸好，她及時阻止事情繼續下去。

當時的景象是這樣子的：

「耶依！會跳電臀舞的小雞（The Twerking Chicken）！」Nogla一邊用下半身湊上Vanoss舞動的屁股，一邊舉雙手歡呼。這時Ohm也來一旁湊熱鬧了。

「Nogla，你他媽的在做甚麼鬼東西？」Vanoss轉身過來充滿敵意的看著Nogla，「你打斷我跳電臀舞了！」

「Nogla、Vanoss，住手！」實習老師伸手抓住並拉開了這兩個皮孩子，轉頭又對Ohm說：「Ohm，你該不會想學Nogla做一樣的事情吧？」

黃色恐龍搖了搖頭，馬上跑走了。

後來，她只是警告Nogla不許再對Vanoss做這種性暗示強烈的動作。而對於這個看起來非常無辜又不知道自己做錯甚麼的紅色小雞，她只好解釋以這麼小的年紀在公開場合下跳電臀舞是非常不OK的。實習老師真希望Vanoss有聽懂她的意思。

這麼費心唇舌就是因為她不希望總是一直實施懲罰，而小孩子卻不懂自己到底哪裡做錯了。但是以這些小孩的年齡與資質，他們真的能了解老師的苦心嗎？

當老師再度對自己的教育方針陷入質疑與苦惱的時候，又有一隻熊孩子抓住她的衣角，八九不離十是來打小報告的。

是Delirious，那個藍色泰迪熊。真是稀客。平時他才是那個被別人打報告的小麻煩。

「怎麼了Delirious？」

「老師！Ohm在強暴Vanoss！之前他才強暴過我一次！」他抓著老師的圍裙的衣襬，手指著事發現場的方向，那裏傳來了許多孩童的笑鬧聲。

「甚麼？」實習老師立刻蹲下，激動地摀住了Delirious口無遮攔的小嘴，「Delirious！『強暴（rape）』這個詞不可以隨便亂講！」

事情的一開始，Vanoss和Ohm（先前打敗並染指了Delirious）原本只是想來一場單挑。

不過，不知為何Vanoss走到了一張桌子前並將整個上半身趴在上面。

「嗯？你為了我專秀這動作給我看嗎？」Ohm帶著意味深長的笑容詢問趴在桌子上的小雞。

「對啊。」Vanoss一副稀鬆平常的樣子回答。

結果，莫名其妙地被挑起興致的Ohm用下半身湊上Vanoss的屁股，並開始做起活塞運動，兩人尷尬的笑聲和兒童不宜的畫面引發圍觀的孩子們的叫鬧嘻笑。

「Yeah You like THAT, Evan? You like THAT?」

放牛班的大色魔Ohm（沒錯，這就是他的True Form）在擺動腰部的同時，又喘又笑地問著底下的小雞感覺如何。

然後，兩人就在這種姿態下被實習老師逮個正著。

「你們兩位！不許再這麼做了！」在小孩子的喧嘩之中，實習老師嚴厲地斥責前面的恐龍與小雞。

「老師我只是在跳電臀舞！」Vanoss抬起頭試圖為自己辯解。不過，現在實習老師可沒有這麼好騙了。

「Evan，我看到了整個過程。不准找藉口。而且你為什麼總是當下面（bottom）的那一個……」實習老師發現自己的話鋒不對，立刻改口：「我是說，就算是跳電臀舞也是不對的！」

就這樣，老師的嘴上一邊不停的說教，一邊帶著兩位小色鬼去面壁思過。

這下子看來，Vanoss真的需要好好的跟老師談談。

至於Ohm呢？唉……

其實，老師真的挺喜歡Ohm這小孩。年紀較大的他似乎比其他放牛班的孩子更加穩重成熟。Ohm也不會主動挑起紛爭，有時他甚至會聽從老師的叮嚀阻止別人打架。但是他如果能改掉好色的缺點，以及騷擾別人的壞習慣就更好了。

但人不是完美的。不是嗎？


	5. 生日派對

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 登場角色：Vanoss（紅色小雞）、Delirious（藍色熊熊）、Nogla（綠色男孩）、Ohm（黃色恐龍）  
>  **※完成這文章一段時間後才發現文中我把Vanoss(5/31)跟Delirious(5/2)的生日互相誤植了，犯下這樣的錯誤的敝人在此預先向讀者致歉。(7/28)**

每月的生日派對是這座幼稚園的小孩都期盼的盛事。

當然，放牛班的孩子也不例外。現在正值五月，放牛班中有兩個五月壽星迫不及待地等著屬於他們的生日派對。

這是幼稚園一向的慣例──老師通常會挑一個月最中間的日期，通常是十五號或十六號，舉辦當月生日壽星的慶生會。

不過這樣的安排有一個天大的缺點……

「老師！我的生日快到了！甚麼時候會辦慶生會？妳會送我泰迪熊嗎？」

Delirious興高采烈地伴隨在實習老師的左右蹦蹦跳跳，這個五月三十一號生日的藍色泰迪熊從今天早上開始就一直纏著她不放。

「老師……我的生日都過了，甚麼時候才要辦生日派對啊？」

和亢奮的藍色熊孩子完全相反，Vanoss被袖子包覆住的小手有氣無力地扯了扯老師圍裙的一角，用緩慢的語調問著老師。不得不說，這隻紅色小雞抬頭仰望而一臉失落的模樣十分惹人憐愛。

Vanoss五月二號的生日已經過了好一段時間。從那開始，他每天一直問老師五月慶生會甚麼時候舉辦，在今天之前實習老師必須請他耐心等待。Vanoss得到這樣的答覆時總是露出愁眉苦臉的表情。

不過，現在實習老師終於能對這隻紅色小雞說出好消息。

「五月的生日派對就在今天。等一下就開始囉！」

果不其然，Vanoss知道了這令人振奮的消息之後，馬上回復平常充滿元氣的模樣。一旁的Delirious也跟著跳上跳下地歡呼著。

「耶Delirious！生日派對！」Vanoss一邊歡呼，一邊跟Delirious繞圈圈，跳著不知道是甚麼的舞蹈。

實習老師看著這一紅一藍上下跳動的背影，流露出了發自內心的笑容。

中午時段，放牛班的孩子聚在一起，準備慶祝著Vanoss與Delirious這兩個壽星的大日子。這也是實習老師任內第一次為孩子舉辦的生日派對。

她永遠忘不了她拿著生日蛋糕進來時，孩子們臉上露出驚喜的表情。順道一提，為了迎合Delirious的喜好，蛋糕被做成泰迪熊的形狀，內餡則是小孩子都喜歡的巧克力口味。

Delirious看到這塊生日蛋糕的時候真是開心的不得了，Ohm必須前來阻止他以免蛋糕在一開始就被這興奮到沖昏頭的壽星吃了一口。

「好好喔！下次我的蛋糕要做成貓頭鷹形狀的！」Vanoss看了看泰迪熊蛋糕，帶著羨慕的眼神說著。

「好的好的，下次我會記得的。」實習老師摸了摸Vanoss的頭，接著小心翼翼地將蛋糕放在桌上。

她先點了蠟燭，接著讓放牛班的孩子們一起唱著生日快樂歌。Vanoss和Delirious各自許了三個願望，祝福彼此生日快樂後，便吹熄了蛋糕上的燭火。在大家開動之前，實習老師為這兩位壽星和放牛班的孩子們拍了一張難得的大合照。

到目前為止，一切都進行得很順利。

在孩子們享用蛋糕的同時，實習老師在一旁瀏覽著相機裡的大合照，細數著放牛班孩子的每一張小臉蛋與表情。

其中Vanoss和Delirious這兩個皮小孩總是吸引她的注意。她時常留意著這兩個孩子之間的互動，他們倆的相似與不同。她明顯感受得出Delirious對Vanoss的喜愛（友情式的）和執著，無論是Delirious當著熟稔規則的大哥帶著Vanoss小弟弟的時候，還是兩人一起做蠢事，或者是兩人一起打架、互相單挑而被老師制止的時候。

多虧Delirious，Vanoss才會如此快速地適應了放牛班的氛圍。現在實習老師也更加認識這位新生了。她發現Vanoss是反應快又聰明伶俐的孩子，不過有時會把小聰明用在逃避懲罰和推卸責任這方面上，有時候也會耍鬼點子整人。

遇上了另一個搗蛋鬼（而且很狡猾）造成實習老師身心上的勞累。不過，她也因此更加地小心，應付放牛班孩子的功夫也更上一層樓了。

「壽星都吃完蛋糕了嗎？」實習老師想起了一件重要的事情，轉頭向餐桌的彼端詢問。

「嗯！」小熊與小雞同時抬頭回應，兩人臉上還沾著巧克力碎屑。

「那就來拆禮物吧！」

兩位小壽星再度陷入狂喜。其他孩子們也好奇地圍觀與湊熱鬧。實習老師從桌子底下拿出兩盒包裝得很漂亮的禮物。一盒是藍色的，另一盒是紅色的。

「耶！我的禮物一定是泰迪熊！」Delirious興奮地叫著。

Delirious和Vanoss兩人分別拿到屬於他們的禮物，粗魯地拆開包裝紙，急著找出裡面的內容是甚麼。拆禮物所製造出的撕紙聲響，增長了兩人跟其他圍觀的孩子們期待的情緒。

「哇……」

「這是甚麼？」

「我要看我要看！」

就在眾目睽睽之下，小壽星們揭曉了禮物的真面目。

「這是甚麼？」Delirious觀察著禮物盒裡的藍色戲服，困惑地問著。

「這是、這是……」Vanoss前後翻了翻手中的紅色衣物，明白這到底是甚麼之後，便驚喜地叫道：「是超級英雄裝！Delirious！我們一起穿上它，然後我們可以當超級英雄──」

Delirious雖然沒有得到他一直要求的泰迪熊（事實上他已經在過去的慶生會中得到好幾隻），不過這個禮物並沒有讓他失望。現在他跟Vanoss正一同高舉著手上的超級英雄裝轉圈圈跳起舞來。

「我還為你們準備了面具頭套喔！你們想穿上這些衣服嗎？」

想當然爾，這問題的答案會是兩人齊聲叫好。於是，實習老師和其他小孩們幫忙這兩個人穿上他們的超級英雄裝。

「耶！我是星星超人（Starman）！」著裝好的Vanoss看了看自己的模樣，得意地展示屬於他的英雄姿勢，還有他想出來的稱號。

「那……我是愛的製造者（The Maker of Love）！」Delirious學著Vanoss擺出超級英雄姿勢，也幫他的英雄扮相取了稱號。

Vanoss的服裝主要是紅色的，衣服跟頭套上都有星星的標誌。Delirious的服裝是他最愛的藍色，衣服上除了有愛心腰帶花紋，面具頭套的耳邊有白色觸角，更酷炫的是背後還有藍色披風。

紅色英雄將藍色英雄搭檔的裝備上下瀏覽一遍，忍不住露出羨慕的表情說著：「噢，你的裝扮比我的更像英雄，而且你還有披風欸！」

「Evan……Vanoss，過來！」Delirious對Vanoss伸出了雙臂。

「Delirious，你想做甚麼？」

「過來就知道了。」

於是好奇寶寶Vanoss便投入了Delirious展開的雙臂，Delirious把Vanoss抱了起來，用雙手將對方面朝下地支撐在空中。

現在，星星超人真的會飛了。

「他在飛！」Delirious將Vanoss舉至空中，興奮地歡呼著。他的藍色披風也隨著激烈的步伐飛舞著。

「耶！這就對了！我會飛！我是真正的超級英雄！」在空中「翱翔」的紅色英雄歡呼著，做出電影裡超人飛翔的動作。

「耶──我們是超級英雄──」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

Vanoss的歡呼和Delirious爆炸性的笑聲炒熱了整個派對的氣氛。兩位「超人」在布置著彩帶和氣球的教室裡跑跑跳跳，伴隨著其他孩子們此起彼落的驚喜讚嘆、笑鬧喧嘩。

通常，當實習老師見到小孩子們喧鬧到一個極致時，她會十分擔心孩子們會在某處打起來。不過，今天她打算讓這兩位小壽星好好陶醉於他們的角色扮演（role playing）之中。

話雖如此，Vanoss和Delirious最後還是被實習老師抓來罰站了。原因是這兩位「超級英雄」開始攻擊「威脅地球的邪惡敵人」──綠色哥布林（Nogla），還有黃色哥吉拉（Ohm）。

但是，心軟的實習老師不想用這樣的方式結束這兩個皮孩子的慶生會。她還是留了兩塊巧克力蛋糕，打算在他們罰站二十分鐘之後給他們享用。

放牛班的孩子總是這個樣子，讓她又疼愛又苦惱著。

不過經過這一段時間的相處，這實習老師逐漸理解這些孩子其實並沒有其他老師所描述的麻煩與恐怖。也許是因為日久生情，她覺得放牛班的孩子遠比當初想像中的還要可愛。

她或多或少明白了──這些小野獸彼此之間的爭吵打鬧，其實是一種愛與友誼的表現也說不定？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇系列文完成於2016.7.26。  
> 感謝你看到這邊。


End file.
